Squalo's Birthday
by Rosy Tissues
Summary: A bunch of flowers and roses thrown at his head with a bonus whiskey and long rounds of se- i mean...  7 one-shots of Squalo's Birthday. 7 gifts, from 7 people.  Squalo x Varia, Squalo x Dino  For Awe-chan!
1. Dino: Childhood Friend

**A/N**: Okay, I know I should be updating my other stories, but really, I just had to do this. Let me explain. I was going through my deviantART watches, and this awesome artist, Awe-chan, had posted this picture of Squalo receiving a bunch of flowers, and the picture was for Squalo's birthday. SO. I came up with this awesome bunch of ideas for the picture…thus the birth of this 7/8-chapter of one-shots.

The link is here - http:/awe-chan **(dot)** deviantart **(dot)** com/art/HBDS-200977614

Or you can check it out in my profile!

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter ONE<strong>

**Title: **Childhood Friend

**Theme: **Squalo's Birthday

**Rating: **M (For the use of language)

* * *

><p>The first gift he received was when he was coming back from a completed mission, half dead from lack of sleep.<p>

The rain commander had not been expecting _him_, much less a box wrapped in shark decorated paper tied with a silver ribbon. Nor had he been expecting the present to be some girly crap.

"What…the fuck…is _this_?"

Golden eyes blinked innocently. "What do you mean?"

The silverette glared at the leader of the Cavallone family.

"Why the hell do I need this…this-

A smirk appeared on the blondes face, as he interrupted with a incredibly innocent voice. "But Squalo-kun, It's your birthday!"

"Piece of..wh-what? My what?"

"It's your _birthday_"

Squalo blinked. His mind reeled through the dates, and realized that it was indeed his birthday, today that is.

Dino advanced towards the shark, amazingly not tripping over anything for once. The blonde leaned in.

"So, I bought this for you because…I was thinking of you."

The silverette spluttered, cheeks tinging a faint pink. "Wh-what?"

"I said…_I was only thinking of you_."

Squalo shut up, mind going blank. Just when had his, he dared think it, his _childhood_ _friend_, become so…so _daring_.

"Squalo-kun? Are you okay? You're face is red! Squa-

"Sh-shut up!"

"Bu-but-

"I said shut up!"

Squalo blushed furiously at the adorable face- wait what? _Adorable?_ …he had to go. Anywhere. Just to get away from that…face of utter cuteness-

The rain commander promptly turned around and banged his head onto the nearest thing.

Which just so happened to be…

A wall.

"A-ah! Squalo-kun, you're bleeding!"

The shark grit his teeth, trying to suppress the anger and annoyance surfacing…and just when he thought it couldn't get worse…

"Hello, Dino-san, have you seen Squ- Oh there you are Squ-chan~!"

"Oh, Lussuria-san, great timing!"

Squalo could practically _see_ the radiating brightness and sparkles coming from the Cavallone and the assassin.

"What's wrong, Dino-san?"

"I think Squalo-kun is bleeding!"

"Oh my, that can't be good, come on Squ-chan, give me a look~!"

He didn't move, fearing what he would see.

"I'm so envious, Lussuria-san, being able to be so close to Squalo-kun"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've known Squalo-kun since we were kids, but you know…"  
>The sun guardian gave a light-hearted giggle.<p>

He had enough.

"Well, you know, the secret to get Squ-chan to loosen up is to-

"**GRANDE PIOGGIA!**"

* * *

><p><strong>xX What to know before you ask Xx<strong>

Okay, so basically, this first chapter has/is hinting some SqualoxDino.

Erm, what Dino gave to Squalo? Well, originally it was going to be pink hair ties, but we all know that deep (deeeeeeeeep) inside, Squalo is a girl. Therefore, I didn't type it in, and only mentioned "Girly crap" – which could be anything :D

So, you reader going to review or what? (No Flames please :) )


	2. Levi: How to kill a Shark

**A/N** Fufufufu, thank you for the reviews, much appreciated.

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapter TWO**

**Title: **How to kill a Shark

**Theme: **Squalo's Birthday

**Rating: **M (For the use of language)

* * *

><p><p>

The second gift he received that day, after using his box weapon to fend of annoying pests (read: Dino and Lussuria), he trudged back to his room where he took a much deserved hot and steaming shower.

It wasn't until he walked out of his bedroom, before he came upon the thunder/lightning guardian, who was holding a device of sorts (that looked suspiciously like a camera), looking highly suspicious.

"Levi, what the fuck are you doing?"

Caught in the act, the giant man jumped, quickly spinning around, hands behind his back.

"Squalo-taichou!"

Said person raised a brow at the man.

"U-uh…I wasn't peeping at Boss or anything…"

The second-in-command felt an urge to beat this man and slap his face.

He resisted both.

"Oh really? What's behind your back?"

It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

Levi was starting to sweat profusely, stuttering.

"Well?"

Unable to meet the look from his colleague, he gave up, holding his hands up, revealing the device, which Squalo confirmed that it was a camera.

"Hand it over."

Instead of metal touching his hand, he felt a firm hard covered book on his hands.

He looked down, twitching as he read the title.

_How to kill a Shark_

_Easy, simple steps to master!_

The look on Squalo's face was murderous, as was his aura.

"Ha-Happy Birthday Taichou!" shouted the thunder/lightning guardian, before dashing off with miraculous speed for a size like him.

* * *

><p><p>

**xX What to know before you ask Xx**

Short, because I don't do well with Levi…

_How to kill a shark_. Because we all know that Levi admires (read: infatuated) with the boss and is envious of our dear little shark.


End file.
